Disgusting Hope (Hope V)
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: [Klaroline] Klaus estaba cansado de mantener la esperanza, porque eso significaba que nunca habría un futuro para ellos dos juntos. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Celebrando los 10,000 post" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons.


_Para mis KCs, del grupo de whatsapp, por devolverme (exigirme) mi amor (obsesión) por esta pareja tan maravillosa_

* * *

 **Título:** Disgusting Hope.

 **Autor:** Angelito97-Delena.

 **Pairings:** Klaroline

 **Sinopsis:** Klaus estaba cansado de mantener la esperanza, porque eso significaba que nunca habría un futuro para ellos dos juntos.

 **Advertencias:** 897 palabras.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de LJ Smith, autora de The Vampire Diaries, del canal estadounidense The CW, y de nuestra _magnífica Plec._

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Celebrando los 10,000 post" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons._

* * *

 **Disgusting Hope.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Decían que la esperanza era lo último que se perdía, que era lo que te mantenía con la fuerza suficiente para seguir luchando en una batalla que para ojos hasta de un bebé estaba más que perdida. Era por eso por lo que Klaus no creía mucho en ella, aún así llamó a su hija de esa forma, ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿fue un momento de debilidad lo que le hizo actuar como un patético ser humano?

Estos últimos meses le habían demostrado que esa vida no estaba hecha para él, quería ser padre, si, pero también quería usar a su hija -en su debido tiempo, por supuesto- para crear nuevos híbridos, ahora que sabía que Elena era una humana, las cosas eran mucho más apetitosas, no era un ingenuo, una humana con sangre tóxica no era algo bueno, sabía lo que eso podía significar, pero eso no quería decir que sus hijos, nietos etc, estuviesen también contaminados, en su cabeza se estaba creando un gran esquema, donde usaría la sangre de su hija y la de los descendientes de Elena para crear su propio ejército todopoderoso, pero para eso debía ser paciente, hacerle creer a Elijah, Rebekah y especialmente a Hayley, que estaba doblegándose a ellos, que quería tanto como ellos una paz duradera con Nueva Orleans, crear un hogar seguro para su familia.

Que estúpidos eran si por un momento se creían sus palabras.

Klaus, a lo largo de sus mil años, había aprendido muchas cosas sobre las personas, lo manipulables que son, y los ilusos que se vuelven con el tiempo, no solo había aprendido a manejar a las personas, sino también a controlar lo que pensabana de él, es por eso que fue muy sencillo hacerles creer que los había traicionado para irse con Dahlia, o que estaba de su lado nuevamente, cuando lo que tendrían que saber que para Klaus Mikaelson solo existe un lado.

El suyo.

No confiaba en nadie, no quería a nadie lo suficiente para actuar como un idiota sin cerebro, ni siquiera su hija sería capaz de controlarlo, básicamente porque sería él quien la controlaría, pobre niña, no se daría ni cuenta, como ningún Mikaelson en la historia.

Pero entonces pensó en Caroline, esa rubia que le volvía loco con solo un par de palabras, con un gesto ponía todo su mundo patas arriba y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello -oh, si que se daba cuenta, más de una vez lo usó contra él-, sabía que esa chica si que tenía un control sobre su persona, por eso se mantenía lejos del pueblo, por eso no fue al funeral de Liz, por eso no se atrevió a volver a su vida aunque fuese solo por unos días, porque se conocía lo suficiente para saber que con un par de palabras de la boca de la chica, Klaus estaría rendido a sus pies, ¿por qué? porque estaba enamorado de ella.

Si, estaba _locamente enamorado de esa controladora_. Klaus solo había amado a dos personas en su vida, la primera fue Tatia, esa rebelde vikinga que descolocaba el mundo de su hermano y el suyo, y después estaba ella, esa pequeña muñeca de porcelana de armas tomar, nada más conocerla supo que algo andaba mal en ella, que su mera cercanía marcaría un antes y un después, ahora que estaba en Nueva Orleans con kilómetros de distancia lo tenía muy claro, su vida dependía de ella, si le llamaba él nunca podría negarse a hacer lo que le pidiese, por eso no se atrevía a volver, por eso no tenía el valor suficiente de partirle la cabeza a Stefan por estar jugando con su corazón, por eso no corría a su lado y le recordaba esa promesa que le hizo en su graduación, porque tenía miedo de las consecuencias, miedo de que la chica le dijese que si, que quería irse con él, porque entonces nunca más tendría control de sus actos, nunca más podría hacer daño sin pensar en ella, en lo que Caroline esperaría de él.

Si, sus esperanzas de controlar el mundo quedarían reducidas a cenizas. No quería eso, quería que la gente le temiese, viese en él un monstruo con el poder de destruir todo a su paso, Caroline simplemente era un obstáculo en su camino, el porqué se replanteaba todo lo que había en su vida.

Si, la esperanza era un asco, porque si no tuviese esperanzas estaría ahora mismo corriendo a sus brazos, besándola o haciéndola enojar.

Le encantaba hacerla enojar, era su pasatiempo favorito.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras recordaba las travesuras que todos los días se formaban en su cabeza, le gustaba imaginar su reacción, como su rostro pálido, mostraría unos ojos abiertos como platos, como sus manos formarían dos pequeños puños, como su cuerpo, totalmente en tensión se inclinaría hacia el suyo, como su boca se movería al compás de sus palabras, cada vez que intentaba imaginar su boca quería golpearse, sus recuerdos no le hacían justicia ni mucho menos las cientos de pinturas que tenía escondidas en su alijo personal.

¿Obsesionado con ello? en absoluto.

Estaba obsesionado con el poder y el control, porque sino fuese por ello, no necesitaría imaginarse a su reina, porque estaría justo a su lado, conociendo mundo, alejándose de los problemas, viviendo su sueño.

Si, la esperanza era un asco.

 **FIN.**


End file.
